my version of burned
by vampluver19
Summary: zoeys bak now, and her and stark and trying to be happy, then of course kalonas gonna come and well i just had to make my own version of burned!pleazzzzzzz read and review....pleazzzzzzzzzzzz!
1. Chapter 1

Alright heres myyyyyyy version of burned

Zoey's pov,

Where was I. Oh goddess my head hurt so bad. Wait! With Heath! That's where I was. So, how did I get there……….. C'mon Zoey think…I thought to myself.

Oh goddess! Heath was dead. Kalona lied, and he killed Heath. And, before Kalona told Neferet he was using me! Ugh! I let myself be played, again. Then, Stark thought I failed him too. Poor Stark, he put up with me for absolutely no reason, well, not anymore since he left, but still.

" Zoey.." Someone said, and through the blackness I saw streams of light. " Zoeybird, you need to go back to your body. I shall explain everything to Heath, do not fret." Through the darkness Nyx materialized. " Zoeybird, I know Heath dying is a terrible loss, but your friends and your warrior need you. You must go back, and I will guide you." I stared in complete awe, then regained myself.

"Nyx, let Heath know I love him, and I'm sorry, but goddess I have a terrible feeling inside me. It's weird, I feel sorrow and agony, and most of all guilt, but I feel at peace with you here, some things wrong.." I said shaking my head quickly as if that would get rid of the weird feeling I had.

" Zoeybird, that is your warriors feelings, now that you've been to the spirit world you can sense his emotions also. You must go back to earth. Also, Zoey, your marks are gone but they will be back at sunrise. Now, gooo.."

She whispered the word, and I found myself back in my body.

Stark's emotions and thoughts hit me like a tidal wave.

_I let her down,_ _failed her, Zoey, I'm sorry, I love you… No, I wasn't going to stay here and mourn, I'd join her, that is if Nyx would let me……._

I heard Stark sobbing over me, but felt his arms leave my body. I heard all my friends sobbing to, even Aphrodite.

No! He was planning on shooting himself! No, no, no, no ,no!! If he died then I'd really die to, I wouldn't come back this time.

I tried to make my muscles move, or do anything, but everything was so heavy. Stark! Read my mind now, please! I can't lose you. I heard, for my eyes were still closed, Stark stand up right above me. My cheeks still were stained with his non stopping tears, and he continued to cry, his tears making there way on to my body once they dropped off his cheeks.

_Myself,_Stark thought probably drawing the arrow,_ I want to hit myself, for not protecting Zoey. I deserve to die. _Then, I heard him take one deep breath.

" NO! Don't you dare James Stark!" I screamed, my eyes flying open. As I jolted up.

"Zoey," he breathed in relief ,dropped his bow and knelt down to kiss me.

"Zoey!" Shanuee and Erin screamed.

" Z!" Damien and Jack also screamed.

" Thank goddess," Aphrodite exhaled loudly and cuddled deeper into Darius's outstretched arms.

Darius just smiled at me and turned as Aphrodite kissed him.

Meanwhile, Stark kept sobbing.

" Zoey. Oh goddess, I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so ,sorry. I'd understand if you never wanted to see me again." Stark's eyes met mine and I for once really noticed how much love was in his eyes. Tears still streamed his cheeks, and he was , very, very pale.

" Shhh.." I mumbled glad to have him in my arms. Soon I found tears streaming down my face to. I hurt every guy I was around, didn't I?

_I hope she lets me hold her longer, just a little more, then I'd let her send me away. As long as I can hold her for now. _Stark thought to himself, but I caught the thought.

I finally understood what he meant about accidentally eavesdropping.

I'd have to have him help me with that, but first,

" Stop!" I growled softly at him, only so he could hear. Yet, some of the group probably caught what I was saying, " Please Stark I'm not mad at you, please for me, will you stop torturing yourself. I'm not letting you go, and I'm never going to send you away. Stark, I love you damn it! "

He looked at me with sorrow filled eyes, and I wondered how much I really scared him. I mean, yes, I could feel his emotions, but I mostly could just read his mind. That was it.

"I.. I 'm sorry" he stuttered out. I think the answer to my question was a lot. First off he never stuttered. Second off, he always was so calm, collected. I think I scared him shitless. Crap, the bad thing about reading his mind was I was getting some of his habits and apparently swearing was a major one.

" Oh, Stark.." I said and leaned into him, our lips colliding, and forming so much passion. His arms intertwined around my waist.

"Umm, Zoey, we really want to talk with you," Erin started

"But will give you an hour, also while you and lover boy are making up, you should know, that Kalona might come back," Shanuee said.

" So you guys should go somewhere else…" Erin finished and everyone giggled.

"Mhhhmh." I said around Starks lips as my friends walked away.

"Bye, Z, I'm glad your back." Aphrodite said while twitching off, holding Darius's hand, and even though she said it sarcastically she meant it.


	2. Chapter 2

A huge thanks to all my reviewers, sorry for the delay, i was a bit miffiled (ha miffilied funny word.) on what to write but oh well hey anyone wanna be my beta...??

Pleaz review

**Zoey's pov**

" Stark," I said against his lips.

" Mhmm" he mumbled and continued kissing me.

" I love you. your the one I choose above all, but Nyx. I want to be with you forever." I said softly looking into his gorgeuos brown eyes.

" Zoey," he said as his eyes glazed over. " How can you love me when I'm such a monster. I almost let you die. I called Erik a jerk, but really I'm so much worse, you could have died and then," he inhaled deeply.

" Stark, stop it, I thought we just went through this. I'm not mad at you." I looked softly into his eyes." I love you, and I mean I get it if you ya know," I figheted on the ground next to Stark,grabbing his hand as I stood up, but continued looking down.

How was I worrying about this? Stark was my warrior which proved he loved me. i mean, he could have just went over to the darkside. Also Stark told me numerus times that he loved me. I knew he was nothing like Loren, just using me. Stark was a great guy, he'd never do that to I just facing these insecurities becuase of Heath's recent deaths? Yes, that was it. It also didn't help I was shared shitless, ugh agian with the swearing, by Kalona. I needed to sleep. All these terrible events happening to me were making me go insane.I mused to myself. Ha, my friends would have to lock me in an asylum when this was all over.

" You're definatley NOT insane." Stark nearly growled. I smiled at him and pulled him toward the dorms, or the building we were staying at, whatever people called it. " Zoey, I'm sorry for always hurting you." Stark mumbled looking down. "Listen Zoey I...I love you too. I love you sooo much it hurts some times. But, I'm sorry for leaving you, I promise I'll never, ever do it agian unless i die." He said strongly, his eyes staring intently into mine.

" Ooh, Stark, don't think like that." I said. " Come on." I said kissing him swiftly on the cheek and then pulling him toward my room.

Okay, so I know its short, but i want u guys to tell me if i should delete it and put up a better chapter...im not feeling great about this writing, so if u want me to write something else just review.....thanks


	3. Chapter 3

alright im bored, so heres the next chapter...sorry for my grammary mistakestoo, but well i suck at do u guys know how to get a beta?

" Wait why are we going to your room agian, not that I object in any way, but I think we should..." Stark started and I silenced him with a kiss.

" Just shut up and follow me okay. We have like 45 minutes to just hang out, and you, my warrior are going to turn back to your cocky, loving self." I said as we made it to my room door. I wonder if I'm in shock, I mused. I mean I'm taking dying and Heath dyi.. no I sooo wasn't going there. I'd think about that later. Right now it was just me and Stark...

_Hmph, I like that, just me and her I'd like some alone time with her. Also her dying made me have some questions on like who her parents were and.._

His thoughts were cut short by me snorting. oh, my lovely parents, the Heffer family. Blah, blah, blah. I had a stupid ass mother and an even uglier ass step loser.

" Can you really hear my thoughts that well?" Stark asked pulling me out of my reviere( idk how to spell that and my comp. doesn't have spell check.)

" Yep, remember when you told me that you wouldn't try to eavesdrop. Well, I know understand exactly what you mean." I smiled at him. " So," I started sitting on the bed in my room and pulling Stark next to me. " would you like me to tell you about my family?" I asked with a sad smile.

" Yes, please" he whined then smiled," but only if you want to. I mean if you don't want me to know then you don't need to give into your very curious warrior."

" Okay," I rolled my eyes and began. " So, I guess I should start sorta in the beggining. my dad's name was Paul Montgomery. He was my _true and only,_" I said agrily, " father. After a while he walked out on my mom, my brother, my sister, and I. Sometimes the parenting checks come in the mail. Well, after a while my mom met John Heffer, her solution the our problem. No, her problem." I muttured and continued, looking down. " See, my grandma and I have always been close. She's really been my mom from when I was a kid.A lot of times I' d just leave and go to her house. Well mister Heffer didn't approve. He's one of the people of faith. He thought my grandma would taint my mind with unholy like things. That's were the problems started." I took a deep breath. " John Heffer hates me. He loved to yell at me as a kid. He thought that he was my dad, or at least had the same rights, becuase he married my mom. Well, I usually stayed as far away from him as possible. sometimes I'd hang over Heath's," I choked his name out, and noticed Stark's arms were around me his features angry and grave.

" His parents where really good. Stupid, but good. They never noticed that Heath loved to get 'd come home after football games stoned, but his parents never noticed. Not once." I said icrediously and continued. " Well, the day I started to tell Heath I wasn't standing him being drunk all the time, I was marked. At first I was talking to my _bestie,_" I laughed dryly," all of a sudden my head hurt like hell and I was coughing non stop. Then the vamp showed up and marked me. Everyone looked at me freaky as I walked out of the school, but i never really noticed. All I felt was pain in my head. As I walked out of the school and into my car Heath was outside with his friends. they freaked, but he didn't care, he just worried about what Kayla told me. Then I smelled his blood, and Stark, Goddess, I never smelt anything like it. I just wanted him." We both shuddered. " As soon as I realized what was going on, I pushed him away and drove home. That's when daddy loser flipped. He siad I was a demon and all my terrible actions were catching up with me. I just couldn't stop coughing. Him and my mom discussed what they were going to 'do' with me. They decided to call the people of faith to discuss what to do."

" Didn't they know you'd die?" stark asked speaking for the first time since I started his eyes filled with sorrow.

I sighed, " Yes, they knew." I whispered and felt his lips on mine.

Sorry I have to stop. My dads yellin at me. ill post the next chap. , and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you! To all you reviewers, and this chapter is for you all!

Zoey's pov.

"So you're telling me that they wouldn't care if you died?" Stark asked sarcastically and thoroughly pissed. " How the hell did you put up with them?"

"Well like I said I usually stayed over Heath's," he cut me off.

"Um, Zoey I'm just curious," his cheeks turned bright pink as he paused.

" Ask me it's alright I won't get mad." I said softly and looked into his eyes.

"Are, are you a virgin?" he chocked out and buried his head into my neck as embarrassment took over.

I felt my cheeks get hot as my eyes watered.

" No," I chocked out as a tear fell down my face.

He looked up as my tear hit his cheek. His eyes were worried and sort of guilty looking.

" Don't cry, I mean I understand, I was just wondering….It's not like it makes you bad, I'm not either, hell, you saw me almost rape," he shuddered hard his whole frame raking against mine, " Becca, and you didn't judge me and I'd never judge you." he said kissing me softly.

" That's not it," I mumbled out looking down. " I didn't lose it to Heath I lost it to a man named Loren Blake. He, he was a teacher at the House of Night. He made me believe that he loved me, but it was just a set up from Neferet. Ugh I was so stupid!" I yelled in exasperation, as I looked at Stark who was even whiter than before. He still looked extremely angry.

" Well, we were doing it and I was still going out with Erik and he walked in and saw and well I think you get the picture. He called me many hideous things in front of my friends, and that's why when you showed up things were like they were."

" That's terrible." Stark mumbled unshed tears in his eyes. " They were all so cold to you, I couldn't understand why. And when you said to many problems to get into when I was dying," he took a calming breath, for his voice was rising. "Zoey, I'm so sorry." he said and I laughed despite myself as I snuggled into him.

" Why are you sorry, you weren't the idiot. Actually you made this whole situation so much better. Stark, you make me," I stopped searching for the word, " happy. From the first time I met you I liked you, and I felt happy." I smiled sadly at him as our lips touched. Stark was so understanding. I was so happy I'd found him. I needed him. He was my everything now. Kalona was a nothingness since he killed Heath and now Heath was gone, and it would be Stark and I a hundred percent.

" I love you Zoey. I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again. I'll be a good warrior and I will protect you." he hissed probably thinking of dangers I'd get in.

" I love you Stark. I promise I'll be with you and never betray you." I whispered into his lips and felt a desire to be with Stark in _every_ way.

_Should we, would we ever _**do**_ it. I mean she just confessed that she's not ready and I'm not sure. Its not like I can say, "Hey Zoey I know you just told me about the saddest thing I've ever heard, but do you want to have sex." Stupid idiotic Stark._

His thoughts kept going in that direction and my cheeks were bright red. His eyes caught the fact that I was blushing and his cheeks turned a darker crimson than mine if that was possible.

"Please tell me you didn't catch that thought. Please." Stark said desperately and he had a wild look in his eyes. It made him look even hotter and my desire became to much. It was so huge that the desire was pinpointing an acute point causing me pain. My heart.

A pained look came over Stark's features as he felt my emotions and read my thoughts.

" Are you sure. Totally positive?" Stark asked in bewilderment looking at me like I was crazy.

" I don't think your crazy. I mean I want to, so bad," he choked out desperately. "But not if you aren't ready. I want it to be right, not like with that other asshole. Blake." he sneered and looked at me tenderly.

" I'm positive." I said and with that threw myself at him. He suddenly gave in and helped me take my shirt off as his was ripped to tatters.

"Sorry," I mumbled into his neck as he kissed my hair and head, while I trailed kisses around kiss neck. Then I reached the point were his veins were visible. "Should I…" I trailed off. How do you ask your lover if you can suck their blood. His eyes caught mine and they held such a loving, caring look, unshed tears pooled in my eyes. He was so perfect. I didn't deserve him.

He nodded slightly, still playing with my hair and trailing kisses all around my forehead and up.

I bit down , my fangs coming out ,slowly and cautiously trying not to hurt him. Other than him groaning slightly he didn't show any pain as I drank his blood. His blood tasted amazing. Somehow it was better than Heath's. The waves of pleasure rolled off us intimately, and better than anything I'd ever experienced. It was in this moment that I knew we'd never be separated by anything. I slowly licked the two points were my fangs went into his neck, stopping the blood flow.

As my fangs retracted out of his neck I kissed him on his jaw going up toward his lips and then kissing him there. I guided his head down to my neck.

" I know you like drinking blood so just go a head. Bite me." I said jokingly, but still serious. He looked up at me his eyes holding so many emotions. Lust, love, fear, and happiness being most dominant. More for than I could count.

" Are you positive?" He said trying to keep hurt out of his voice.

"Yes." I said. Then, he was drinking my blood, and I was so pleased to be with him.

_We'll be together forever. Oh, and Stark we, imprinted. _I sent to him mentally.

_Good._ he thought cockily and softly. As his fangs came out of my neck he kissed down my body reaching my pants. I was about to take them off as the door flung open.

" Aya! I'm so sorry. Wait, what the hell is going on here! Stupid warrior stay away from _my _Aya!" Kalona screamed coming in the room. Before I knew it Stark had a blanket around me and was in a protective stance in front of me.

" Her name is Zoey!" Stark screamed preparing to fight.

_Don't fight him Stark. I'll take care of it. Just be careful. I _can't_ lose you._

Okay readers that's my longest chapter so far and its filled with lots of amazing stuff. So u better review! I deserve it, and if the whole intimate blood sharing thing wasn't good, but im only 13 so my apologies lolz.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I got a ton of reviews, so to everyone thank you a hundred times over…..now, since u all proved u can review pleaz do the same for this chapter as the last one. Alright now time to have fun writing a fun chapter….

**Kalona's pov**

Aya, or Zoey, whatever the mundane vampires called her, stood before me. She was gorgeous ,as always, but wasn't fully clothed under the blanket that asinine warrior, Stark, put over her. He almost had sex with _my_ Aya. I was going to kill him.

He was standing protectively in front of Zoey. As if I would hurt her. Ha, well, okay, I was going to take over her mind and make her stay with me as I burned all the people, fledgings, vampire, and humans alike. Yet, that didn't mean I was going to kill her. Just her friends, the warrior going first, like that idiotic consort.

"You imprudent little vampire get away from Aya. If I have to say it again I will, she's _mine._" I sneered and got ready to kill him. He didn't even have his bows handy This would be to easy.

"Kalona," Zoey shrieked coming from behind the warrior the blanket still around her. Hmm that wouldn't be there for long. "I don't love you or belong to you!" Zoey said walking toward me.

"Would you like to test me love." I drawled out as the warrior took a step closer toward me. Perfect. Suddenly, his head flicked toward Aya and then he stepped back again. Damn.

I grabbed Aya, and my hands rested on her shoulders.

"Oh, Kalona." she sighed. Finally, she let in and was mine.

"Yes, my goddess." I said attempting to please her. I got a smile that looked innocent on her face.

She mumbled something very softly then leaned forward so the her lips were on the base of my neck.

"Kalona, oh Kalona," she mumbled as my head was buried in her hair. I looked at the warrior hoping to see his pain, but instead he was looking away from me and shaking. It didn't sound like sobs were coming from his lips, but he wasn't sobbing very loudly, so who knew. I turned my attention back to Aya, my toy.

Suddenly I screamed. It smelled like something was burning. I looked down and saw my wings aflame.

"You insolent little bitch." I roared flapping my wings where her figure was hoping to set her on fire, but noticed she was now standing next to her warrior. Then I noticed he was laughing, at ME!

"I will seek revenge on you Zoey Redbird. My Queen!" I screamed searching for Neferet to fix my wings. " Kill the warrior!" I shouted as she blast through the bedroom door. I looked evilly at the warrior as he looked back at me preparing for the full blast of Neferet's power.

"Stark!" Zoey shrieked as she looked toward Stark. Neferet unleashed her power, but instead of the warrior falling like he should have he stayed still his eyes full of questions. Yet, as he caught Zoey's eyes they filled with worry and she collapsed into his arms.

" Now, I'm going to finish this!" Neferet yelled and stalked near Stark and Aya. She got ready to strike the warrior when more fledgings and a vampire rushed in. Oh, fabulous.

" Stay away from them!" The other warrior yelled.

Something flew in the air toward Stark and he caught it just as Neferet leapt toward my side.

" This is over, now." Stark spoke slowly attempting to sound deadly. I noticed Zoey was being gathered in his arms again as I heard a piercing scream. Somewhere during this time my wings stopped burning. I just felt very confused. To many humans for one immortal.

"Kalona, Help!" Neferet half gurgled as blood poured down her chest from the arrow that was protruding from her chest. Damn it!

Okay well im to lazy to write more and I want to know, do you guys want me to continue from this point in Zoey or starks pov, or should ki tell this whole chapter from Zoey's pov. Sorry I know its confusing so if u have any ? Just send me a message and ask em. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, heres the 6th chapter to my lovely reviewers thank you tons! Omg I love u all and georgia thank u lolz that definitely cracked me up…so, for u all heres the next chapter, in starks pov, cuz its had for me to write in kalona's !!!!!!

Stark's pov

Oh goddess! Everyone was like screaming and what not and Zoey was passed out in my arms. Neferet was now dead, thanks to yours truly, and Kalona looked like he was about to hit me. During the period of time where he just, _popped in_, and stopped Zoey and I from well a hell of a lot of stuff, Zoey told me to STAY AWAY from the idiotic immortal. Then again it was pretty comical when he thought I was _crying. _Ha, he seemed totally pissed when he found out I was laughing.

" I'll kill you all!" Kalona screamed before dashing out of the room.

Dang, that would have been a good time to kill him. Oh well, at least I'll be able to worry about Zoey now.

"Zoey come on wake up." I bent down to whisper in her ear. She groaned in response, so I kissed her forehead and held her up so she was standing up. Her eyelids fluttered open and she quickly cried out joyously and wrapped her arms around me kissing me hard.

"I was so worried that they hurt you. Thank goodness your okay." She drawled out and grabbed my hand turning to face her friends who were staring dumbfounded at us. Well except for Darius and Aphrodite. They already knew to much about what ever was going on. What was going on? Hmm.

_Stark, your mind reminds me of when I was a 5 year old._ Zoey sent to me and smiled at me as she rested her head on my shoulder and turned to her friends.

"Okay guys, so obviously Neferet is dead. And we definitely need to discuss what we want to do. First, Darius can you please take Neferet's body anywhere else?" Zoey shuddered looking at the body. While speaking she had a powerful undertone and it was during that time that I truly realized she was going to be the greatest high priestess ever.

"Of course priestess." Darius answered and looked at me. "Stark would you mind helping me?" Darius asked, in such a calm and nice tone that you knew he was truly asking and not being rude.

"Sure," I sighed letting go of Zoey and grabbing Neferet's arms. Then, with Darius holding the legs, we together walked the hag out.

Okay, readers id write more but this morning I woke up w/ I think food poisoning……im just gonna give u guys this, so u have something to if its sucky, but that's how I feel…reviews will make me feel better, just remember that lol…….sorry, again.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so since I feel better heres the next chapter! Again I say thnk u to my reviewers and to all of u who say I should write a book/become an author I already am…..I have to stories both that im writin w/ my cousin..one is already over a hundred pages! So here the next chapter and I cant believe im still sayin this, but review!

Zoey's pov

Ok, all I have to say is wow. Everything is going wayy to fast for me. Ugh, my head was pounding. I hoped I wouldn't faint again. So, Neferet is somehow finally dead, after like two minutes? The worst part, was I couldn't help but feel bad as she used to be like a mother to me.

Boy, do I have family problems.

"Zoey! Earth to Zoey!" Aphrodite was screaming at me waving a hand in my face to get me to focus on her.

"Yeah," I said shaking out of my reverie. Now was not a good time to fall asleep, though I wanted it badly.

"We need to figure out how to kill Kalona, because I don't think arrow boy can just shoot and kill him. He's immortal." Aphrodite flipped her hair and sat on a chair next to where Damien and Jack were sitting, hand in hand. On the other side of the room the twins sat chatting about what just happened.

I decided to collapse back on to my comfy bed.

"Zoey, I think we should go home." Damien said strait out and looked me in the eye as Darius and Stark came prodding in the room, Darius having Aphrodite sit up so he could have her on his lap, and Stark who sat next to me intertwining our hands.

"No!" The twins protested together as Aphrodite and I shared a glance. Yes, we probably should go home, but we needed to inform the council and make them see that Kalona was evil.

"Listen Dorkamese twins, we obviously are _not _going shopping on this Italian getaway, we're fighting evil. So, even if we do stay, we do not shop until Kalona is dead." Aphrodite answered as Darius smiled and held her hand.

"Darius? Jack?" I asked, "Stark?" I looked at him, our eyes meeting and his expression told me he wanted to beat the baddies to, for all the hell that we'd been through in the past 24 hours.

"Priestess, I believe that we can not leave until Kalona is defeated," Darius answered.

"I know we have to beat Kalona, but I wish we could go home. I mean Neferet is now dead so won't that sidetrack him for a while?" Jack asked timidly looking down at his hands that were joined with Damien's.

"Possibly, but the dude wants serious revenge. Especially on me." Stark said, and it was then, that I noticed the only thing I was wearing was a sheet and my pants. Stark, was only missing a shirt.

Hell.

Aphrodite noticing my gaze burst out laughing at us and every one except for me was looking at her like she was crazy.

_What the heck is wrong with her_. Stark sent mentally and I just frowned. He noticed that I knew what she was laughing about.

Suddenly she spoke to me. "Zoey, it went so well the last time. Why shouldn't you have tried with arrow boy over here." she chuckled some more as the twins caught on and were laughing with her. My cheeks turned pink. " Yet I'm the one know as the slut. You're the _goddess gifted angel._ Well, at least this one scores better on your level of guys."

Stark stiffened next to me as Damien looked at Aphrodite and the twins all teacherly and Darius seemed to be fighting a smile.

"You guys shouldn't be so cruel to Zoey it's not her fault.." Damien stopped not really sure where to continue. Stark was trying not to laugh and luckily Aphrodite's and the twin's laughter stopped.

"Okay we're staying here, tomorrow we'll address the council again, but for now, make sure you don't go anywhere alone ,yada yada. Goodbye!" I said to everyone and watched them as they all got up and left. Before Aphrodite was completely out of the room she looked at Stark and I.

"Hey, on the bright side at least you don't have to worry about your boyfriend coming in and catching you this time." She then skipped out of the room with Darius and shut the door.

" I can see your friends are super supportive." Stark said with my favorite cocky smile, and moved us so that we were laying on the bed. Just like that Kalona, Aphrodite, the council. They all didn't matter, and Stark and I started right where we left of before Kalona came.

"I love you." I whispered into his lips as we started making love.

"Good."


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright im writing chapter 8...I want at least 10 reviews for this chapter peeps so review! Thnks to all my normal reviewers too, I luv u all!oh, and some of u wanted lemons, so ill give u guys a little something in this chapter or the next….but I cant do it all the time.**

**Zoey's pov **

**Stark was amazing. There really was only that to say. Making love with him felt so right I couldn't believe it. It was times like these that I wasn't such an idiot to give my virginity to Loren.**

"**Zoey, we need to meet up with the gang. I know your tired and would like to stay in bed all day fawning over me and my awesomeness, but you sweetie," he sighed, "you just can't."**

**Stark was currently holding me in his arms, and we both were fully naked under a blanket. Thinking about that then got me thinking about last night and how we should possibly get carried away again…….No, I had to hit Stark first. So I did, successfully smacking him upside his head.**

"**What was that Stark?" I asked sweetly getting out of his arms and going toward the bathroom.**

**He grumbled incoherently and then gave me the puppy dog face, getting ready to change the topic I presume. **

**I was right.**

"**Can I wash your back **_**now?**_**" he smiled hopefully at me, also getting out of our bed and grabbing my hand.**

**The conversation he was referring to seemed so far away now, like a lifetime ago. Was it true that we'd only been out of Tulsa for less than a week. Ugh, it was so mind boggling. Me feeling like jelly wasn't helping anything either.**

**Looking at Stark I smiled. "Yes, you can wash my back now." I said rolling my eyes.**

**He grinned hugely, then reached forward and picked me up bridal style.**

"**This is completely unnecessary ," I said between giggles.**

" **How about you just relax for the next 20 minutes before we go see your friends?" Stark asked as his lips trailed my neck, and up my jaw line. Oh goddess.**

"**We **_**need**_** to take a **_**shower.**_** No sex in the shower." I said sternly, but to him I probably whispered because it was getting harder to think with his hands on my butt like that, one trailing up and down my back. His lips were getting closer to mine.**

_**Do we really need to. I mean, if you really want to I guess we can do both?**_** Even Stark's mental voice sounded mischievous.**

**I looked him in the eye and surprised us both as my head went forward and my lips collided with his.**

_**Dear goddess, I love you, I love you I love you. **_**Stark chanted over and over in my head as we both somehow ended up in the shower.**

_**Obviously I love you too.**_** I sent kissing him everywhere, my hands going up and down his chest. Blindly I reached behind him, to find the nozzle for the shower and we both jumped up once the warm shower water hit us. **

"**What soap do you want for your back?" Stark asked pulling away from me for a second and smiled up at me as he saw my eyes roll.**

**You'd think after doing this a lot during the previous night we would get tired of doing this, but trust me this time was better than the first.**

* * *

**Currently, Stark and I were sitting side by side in the room with the high council. It was absolute chaos because one of the high council members was killed by a raven mocker. All of the council members were freaking out, because they'd messed up huge on Kalona. They also were now allowing my friends and I to speak about Neferet so I was doing a lot of talking along with Aphrodite.**

"**So is it true that Shekinah died because of Neferet's powers?" A member asked me.**

"**Yes, it's very true. Also, Neferet is the one who made Kalona come to earth. She apparently could hear Kalona trying to find a way to break free." I answered.**

**Questions like that continued, and finally we got to the part about how Stark killed Neferet, and how Kalona fled promising revenge. When we finished everyone got quiet thinking to themselves. All of a sudden I felt a tightening in my core. It started spreading through my whole body and it felt like I was being pricked by trillions of tiny knives. Stark felt it to and looked at me with alarm filled eyes. **

**Suddenly the pain got worse and I screamed and ended up curling to a ball on the floor. The pain in my body all continued, but it felt it was lessening somehow going somewhere else. I knew exactly where it was going my forehead. **

**Through the pain I felt Nyx's voice in my head. **_**Daughter, it's time.**_

**I also realized Stark was holding me tightly tears rolling down his cheeks as he had to suffer with me. One of his hands was wiping tears away from my cheeks. Out loud and in my head stark kept telling me he loved me and that I was the best thing that ever happened to him. **

**Then, as suddenly as the pain started it stopped. I looked up, all my marks feeling weird, the same way they felt when I'd first gotten them.**

**Several people gasped. Stark and my friends being some of them. **

"**Zoey your marks, they changed. They're outlined with purple. You changed!" Stark cried and hugged me to him as I laughed, happy to see someone who wouldn't classify me as an even bigger freak.**

"**Oh my goddess what does this mean?" The head of the council asked her peers and I was stuck being looked at a lab rat by the council, a goddess by Stark, and I was smirked at by my friends. That's right, they were used to my normal weirdness by now.**


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, for all my lovely reviewers her is chapter 9.…sorry that the last chapter was in bold I have no idea how that happened…..read and review pleaz! Also im debating so id like u guys to vote for me, but ill ask for ur vote at the end of the chapter cuz people *cough me cough* sometimes skip authors notes.

Erik's pov

After hearing from Lenobia and Stevie Rae that Zoey died then un died, because of Heath getting killed, which I had to admit didn't really phase me in any way, but still. Stevie Rae and I hopped on a plane to get to Venice. Why was I going…who the hell really knew. I just needed to make sure that Zoey was okay and that well, she was going to save us all.

I still couldn't believe after all this time that I was still in love with the girl, I mean has anyone noticed how much crap she put me through. It's like I never meant anything to her in the first place. Yet Stark and Heath. She always loved them when ever they were around. The worse part about it was the fact that her and Stark knew each other for what 20 minutes before they apparently fell in love. I mean my goddess, really? Eesh.

That was another downer about being on this trip, I mused while noticing that Stevie Rae was chewing nervously on her nails while laying back because she was still recovering a little from her burns. When I got to Venice I was sure that if Zoey was awake Stark would be all over her. I sighed while turning toward Stevie Rae and trying to make conversation so I wouldn't have to think about the girl I loved and her dumb ass warrior.

Stark's pov

Celebrating. That was the big thing right now. Everyone was celebrating with blood and wine and more food you could ever imagine. Smiling I kissed Zoey for about the hundredth time this day as she kissed me back . This was never going to get old. Speaking of old all of the vampyre council was here trying to make it look like there was no tension hanging over there heads. They'd finally come to a decision that we'd wait for a while to see if Kalona would appear and if he didn't we'd find him and kill him. All I had to say was BORING.

_Your such a child._ Zoey sent to me shaking her head while downing more blood and wine as she and I listened to the music that was almost flowing around us. Who knew that the big vamps listened to Panic at the Disco, 3oh3, and Britney Spears. At the current time Circus was coming on.

"Would you like to dance with me?" I asked Zoey pretending that I didn't hear her early comment.

" To Circus?" she answered my question with her own and raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't matter to me, hmm," I said pulling her out of the huge ballroom. As I left the room with Zoey I caught the eyes of Darius who was holding Aphrodite. I also saw Jack who was kissing Damien. The twins were who the heck knows where.

Finally Zoey and I were in a court yard that had candles lit all around it.

"It's so pretty out here." Zoey commented as she put her arms around my shoulders and laid her head near the crook of my neck.

"Yeah, it is," I said softly and looked into her eyes. "May I have this dance my lady?" I inquired and smiled down at her.

She laughed quietly and kissed my neck. "But there's no music."

Oh, good thing I know one classic song.

_How about this, _And then through our mind link I played

'Eine Kleine Natchmusik in my head. Then we started dancing to the music in my head. It was effortless like almost everything else was with Zoey. We glided softly and you could almost see the glow around us.

I knew through our link that Zoey had a question for me, but she waited, making sure I didn't forget about our music.

We would have kissed, but I was concentrating hard and well, kissing would have made the little bubble we formed for ourselves pop so we just gazed into each others eyes knowing for sure where our hearts belonged.

When I finished thinking the song in my head Zoey finally asked her question, though I was positive I knew what she wanted to know.

"How in the world, do you, James Stark my macho warrior know Mozart?" she giggled at me a little before her beautiful eyes again turned questioning.

I was right about which question she would ask.

"My mom," I spoke quietly thinking about what my life was like before I was marked.

"What was she like?" Zoey asked as she pulled me toward a little stone bench for us to sit on. I sat down first then had her sit on my lap, so she wouldn't ruin the pretty midnight blue dress that cut at her knees and looked quite amazing on her.

"Before I turned 15 she loved me. We were really close. I'd never really knew my dad he died when I was still young, when I was 3." I started my eyes glazing over as I remembered everything clearly like I was watching a film. In a dreary voice I continued.

"One night my mom came home. She was _so _drunk. I was surprised she could even stand. I was surprised she found her way home." I shook my head vacantly at the memory and looked at my Zoey who was currently waiting for me to continue.

"As soon as I got her in the house she freaked. She started throwing things, yelling about how she wanted me out of her house and life and that it was my fault that my dad died. That he died to protect me and how much she wished I could've been the one to get hit by that car. That damn car." I said as I felt tears trickle down my cheeks. Zoey's small hand was grasping mine hard and I felt like I was holding on to _her_ incredibly hard. Like she was saving me from drowning in water, in my memories.

"Later on I found out that the reason she was drunk, that was the day that my dad was killed. At the time I never knew that I couldn't do anything to stop her from getting drunk and crazy." More tears fell down my cheeks as I closed my eyes the memory so bright now. " Then as I was running up the stairs she pulled out a gun from her left hand pocket. She kept mumbling 'I'll fix this. I'll end it now.' I remember what she was wearing. Blue jeans with a purple v-neck. It was all happening so fast. One second I was running up the stairs then the next I was frozen at the spot at the sound of the trigger being pulled. Then I felt the blazing pain in my ribs. I heard the trigger being pulled again as I fell down the stairs and afraid she was shooting at me again." I looked at Zoey who was sobbing.

"Stark that's absolutely terrible, how could you think I had it bad I feel so wretched for you. My poor Stark." Zoey sobbed and kissed me on the lips. I halfway smiled. I knew what real pain was like now and after feeling Zoey's soul shatter, I'd rather be shot everyday by that bitch than go through losing Zoey again. I guess that's just love…

" She didn't shoot me. Instead she shot herself in the head. Then I was alone. I was to tired to call for help or to get up. Plus I ended up getting a fever somewhere in between this all. It was a little after that when I was marked. Nyx saved me, and I know now why she did. She wanted me to meet you." I ended and hugged Zoey to me as tears still gushed down our cheeks.

"Stark we're a very messed up pair you know that?" Zoey asked as she smiled at me softly before leaning in to kiss me softly.

"Yeah, believe me I know." I said, happy to finally have told _someone_ my story. Just as Zoey and I started kissing more deeply we heard a noise near us.

"Zoey, Stark?" A familiar twang asked.

"Gahh! You two are incredible, glad to see you move from one guy to the next!" Erik screamed as him and Stevie Rae walked up to us.

*******

Okay now for my poll thingy…..I'm wondering if I should make my other story one big happy family a sequel to this..so pleaz review and tell me ur ideas on that subject…also sorry, but I think stark needed a chance to tell his story and now that he did the good stuff will get started! J


	10. Chapter 10

Omg…I got a bunch of reviews…I love u all tons…lets get up to 90 reviews w/this chapter..luv u all!

Also, I think Im not gonna make one big happy family a sequel to this…instead itll be like a way later story to this.

Zoey's pov.

I'd felt so absolutely terrible for Stark and what he'd had to deal with before he was marked. Then, as I finally got to kiss him and let him know that everything was okay, Erik and Stevie Rae just had to show up. I mean I was super happy to see that Stevie Rae was okay, but I was pissed that Erik was here.

_Me too. Wonder what would happen if I shot him with an arrow? _Stark smirked looking at me and reaching around the bench to grab his bow and arrow. Hmm I never noticed he had that.

I giggled and Stark smiled at me his strong arms wrapping around me.

Erik groaned and Stevie Rae just stared. Her eyes grew wide, but then she probably remembered we were dealing with me.

Stark got ready to shot the bow, so I put my hand on it.

"No!" I laughed looking at his pouting face.

"You two are absolutely disgusting." Erik rolled his eyes, and shook his head at Stark and me, almost in our own bubble.

"So, Zoey," My best friend twanged, " I guess your alive?" She asked smiling softly at me.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I laughed lightly.

It was nice to be able to talk to my best friend, but my gut kept telling me that something was wrong.

"So, are you guys here for the wonderful party or…" Stark trailed off, probably thinking about the party we _would have_ had if Erik and Stevie Rae didn't show up.

After looking into his thoughts I saw I was correct.

I slapped him on his arm.

"Later!" I mumbled to him angrily ignoring Erik and Stevie Rae's stares.

"Oh my goodness, you two can communicate mentally can't y'all!" Stevie Rae outburst.

"Yeah, after Zoey well died then came back to life and what not, we could hear each other. Then after we imprinted," Stark's explanation was cut off by Erik.

"You what? Zoey, we went out for like 3 months and you two have know each other for about 3 weeks and you already imprinted!" Erik screamed flabbergasted. (haha funny word.)

"Well ya, sort of." I said smiling at Erik sweetly faking innocence.

"You," Erik started

"Well, look what unlucky ugly asshat decided to show up." Aphrodite said from behind us as she and the gang walked up to us.

"Zoey, we were wondering what was going on out here with you and arrow boy, but apparently," Shanuee started.

"You two got disturbed." Erin finished her and her twin giggling like crazy.

"Ugh! Can't we make out alone for like 2 minutes!" Stark and I said together then smiled at each other yet again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay heres another chapie….read and review and to all the reviews I got for the last chapter I LOVE YOU ALL TONS! So to my readers and reviewers.**

**Starks pov**

**I hated stupid obnoxious Erik Night! Yeah everyone that I was all cool laughing and what not but I hated his guts so much you'd never believe it!**

**Of course he'd come in right when Zoey and I were busy making out! I mean really we just couldn't stop getting interrupted. **

**To top it all off everyone else in the gang was here too.**

"**Okay ya all lets just calm down and then Zoey and Stark can go back to their makin' out after we discuss what's going on." Stevie Rae smiled at us as Erik let out an aggravated sigh. Then, he looked at Zoey and his gaze showed anger, but I saw the love in his eyes as he looked at her beautiful brown eyes.**

**Damn it did I mention I hate him!**

"**Thank you Stevie Rae I appreciate it." I thanked and then smiled cockily at Erik.**

**I felt Zoey's hand grip mine harder. She almost tugged my arm, but I couldn't be absolutely sure. From the bond I felt her annoyance. **

**Oh great.**

_**What did I do wrong now? **_**I asked trying to not sound annoyed with her.**

_**Calm down.**_** She said through our bond almost pleadingly. **_**Please don't fight with him. Him and Heath did it all the time. I can't stand it.**_

**Now I felt bad. Of course my hatred for the ass would make her think of Heath. He hated the loser as much as I did.**

**I looked her deeply in the eyes ignoring all the conversations going around us. I willed myself to forget about my hatred for Erik for the moment, because lets face it he might not wake up tomorrow because of the arrow that'd be in his back.**

_**Okay, I promise. **_**I whined. Then smiled and added, **_**but only if you kiss me. **_

**She smiled brightly then leaned in and pressed her lips to mine.**

"**Zoey your such a freaking slut! I bet you've cheated on Stark a billion times behind his back just like me. Another toy, another game!" Erik screamed from behind us and I angrily stopped kissing Zoey and walked up to Erik glaring at him laser beams could've shot from my eyes and burnt him for all I knew.**

**In the back of my mind I felt Zoey's anger and heard her pleading with me not to use my arrow. 'I'd be angry with myself in the morning for stooping so low.' In addition to that everyone else was absolutely silent as Erik stood puffed up waiting for the fight smirking maliciously at me.**

**That did it.**

_**WHAM!**_** My fist flew out and punched his lights out. I heard a sickening crack as my fist connected to his nose and he cried out in horror (haha loser) that I broke his nose.**

"**You stupid asshole! I need to look perfect for acting! This could ruin me! Who the hell do you think you are to…"I cut him off and spoke in a quiet deadly voice.**

"**I'm Zoey's warrior, consort, and possibly boyfriend and I swear to all of the otherworld I'll kill you if you continue to torment her anymore. You can go be a kabob with Neferet." I ended then turned around and looked at Zoey questionatley who was gaping at me. It was Aphrodite who spoke.**

"**Damn arrow boy I'm liking you more and more every second." she smiled at me as everyone burst out laughing at Erik.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay another chapter! Also to all of my reviewers who finally let me get over 100 I love you! Your all so amazing! Now, for me to write the next chapter I want 115 reviews, so if I don't get that many this story will not be updated for a while! Just warning u! ****J**

Zoey's pov

Oh dear, did Stark have to hit Erik. Now he'll whine about it forever. Not that I didn't approve of what he did, because I definitely did.

"Okay, Stark I think even though what you do was mean and now Erik will probably never shut up about it, it was necessary. What also is necessary is discussing the whole Kalona problem." I announced to my group.

"Well, I think that we need to first get inside where we can make sure no one is listening." Darius started.

"I agree with him Zoey." Stevie Rae added smiling at me, but I got a gut feeling that she was still keeping something from me. Since Stark could feel my emotions so well now he looked at me uneasily.

"Okay." I sighed then walked right up in front of Erik.

"Are you coming our are you just going to stay out here wishing you were Stark?" I asked politely feigning niceness.

"I do not wish I was him. Never ever in a million years would I like to be as big an asshole as that thing." He sneered standing up and ignoring my outstretched hand.

"Hey drama queen just remember who made you fall to the ground crying like an idiot." Stark said cocky as normal and instead came over and grabbed my hand.

"What ever, oh, and have fun being Zoey's new sex toy." Erik smirked, then turned sort of pale as Stark and my cheeks went totally red.

"Oh my…" Erik's rant was cut off by Aphrodite.

"Listen, as much as I ogle over getting to listen to you and Zoey fight about all your problems when you to went out, I have places to be, and a warrior's arms to sleep in. I suggest we hurry up get our game plan over with and go to sleep."

Aphrodite's voice was her usual bitchy sarcastic tone, which caused the twins to comment.

"Yeah, cause hag from hell over here," Shaunee started

"needs to be with her man, or she'll throw a hissy fit." Erin ended and then they both burst into giggles.

"Let's just get inside." Damien commented and started walking into the building where the celebration was being held.

As always Damien's tone held a teacher like tone.

"Okay," I said as everyone started to follow him. Stark and I walked together, Erik behind us who kept grumbling about how annoying and stupid we both were. Then I remembered I'd left my little bag by the bench.

"Guys I'll be right back, I just forgot my pocket book." I smiled at my friends sort of embarrassed because I forgot something as Stark rolled his eyes.

After a bunch of mumbled, "sures" I started letting go of Stark's hand as he looked at me.

"I'll go with you." he sighed pretending to be annoyed but his smile showed you he was just kidding.

"We're gonna time ya'll and if you aren't back in 2 minutes we're comin to look for you." Stevie Rae raised her eyebrow at us apprehensively as Stark and I nodded then walked back toward the bench after passing bunches of different flowers that glinted strangely in the moon light.

Suddenly I got a gut wrenching feeling.

"Stark!" I screamed as our hands were torn apart and a blindfold covered my eyes.

"Zoey!" he yelled back close to me. "Let us go! No! Don't you dare touch me!" Stark seemed to be fighting with our captors.

"Hel!" I started screaming only to have my mouth covered.

"Don't say another word either of you, our this," a knife was brought to my throat, "will end up killing you." my captor sounded a little familiar. Then I realized who it was.

Erce, the horse mistress and a close friend of Lenobia was currently tying my wrists behind my back. Through my panic I forgot to call the elements, but now I was ready.

Just as I had this revelation duck tape was placed over my mouth.

I screamed through the blind fold and felt tears streaming down my face as I felt my huge cut from shoulder to shoulder being reopened.

_Zoey! What did they do to you. I'm so sorry, I can't get you out of this. _Stark mentally cried to me.

Through the back of my mind I noticed that we were being moved going the opposite way from were Stark and I first entered. As my blood kept draining from my clothes I faintly heard hissing and it sounded like it was red fledglings, the bad ones, fighting.

My cut hurt almost as bad as the first time, but it wasn't as deep as the first one. Still, it weakened me just as bad as the first time, not allowing me to call the elements.

_Stark it hurts. My cut, the reopened it and it hurts._I whined through the bond as more tears streamed down my cheeks, and I barely noticed that Erce was laughing as I ended up being thrown into a moving object of some sort.

_Zoey! Zoey! No, you have to stay awake. _Stark told me through the bond sounding very worried, but I really didn't notice.

It was then that I faded into a dark abyss. (sleep.J )

Okay that was a hard chapter to write so I want at least 10 reviews! Please! Just press the pretty green button below I think I deserve it!


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, 1****st**** thank you all for reading and ur lovely reviews…sorry to leave u with a cliffy, but hey, here's the next chapter **

Zoeys pov

My whole body protested and ached in pain. I noticed that the fabric covering my eyes before was gone, but that I was so weak I didn't even know if my eyes could open. I was lying on a sheet which was on a floor.

A shiver racked through my frame causing me to cry out in pain from the cut on my chest. In addition to that it appeared one of my ribs was broken.

"Stark." I cried out in a whisper and felt wind breeze across from the opposite side of the room. "Stark?" I whispered brokenly again hoping that it was him, but wishing anybody could be here just to help me through my pain.

The person from the other side of the room gasped.

"Zo..Zoey." He choked out and I whimpered.

"Erik." I mumbled confused as I moved so my head was facing his direction. Then slowly, oh so very slowly, I opened my eyes and noticed through heavy lids that Erik was shaking the person next to him awake.

"Stark! Stark wake up!" Erik screamed at him shaking him really hard. Then when he noticed that Stark was coming around he crawled over to me really fast.

"Ugh, damn it my head kills. Zoey!" he winced, probably feeling my emotions.

Then after taking one look at me, crumpled, bloody, and lying on the ground, Stark shot up and almost jumped toward me.

I would have laughed but I didn't have the energy within myself to do it.

"Oh Zoey," he half sobbed as he noticed me shivering. Looking through his eyes I saw I only had a tank top and Stark's boxers, a little souvenir from before, on.

Stark almost threw his shirt off and then looked at Erik. He sucked in a deep breath through clenched teeth then spoke.

"Listen, we both don't like each other but right now we have _got_ to help Zoey together." It was so weird hearing Stark say that. The corners of my lips almost pulled into a smile, but I ended up frowning because even the slightest movement caused pain.

Closing my eyes I faced strait forward again resting on my back my head upward.

"Of course." Erik said almost fervently and I bet he was looking at me with the same desperate look as Stark.

"Zoey, you have to stay awake. I….I can't talk to you mentally, your to weak. Your feelings are like a light buzz. Listen, I'm so sorry I, I failed you again." Stark cried miserably as I felt his hands lightly grab my shoulders.

"Shh. I love you too." I murmured softly knowing that there

Was no way in the universe that this could be Stark's fault.

He sounded like he sighed, but just like me he had tears flowing down his cheeks. I thought I heard Erik fighting back tears, but I couldn't be sure. Besides he tried being to "special" and tears just did not go together with him.

Drowsiness coursed through my veins.

"Erik I need you to help me put the shirt on her. Then we have to wrap her up as many times we can in the sheet. She's absolutely freezing." Stark mumbled and got a "okay" in return.

I was freezing? I didn't know that. To me other than the fact that I _felt _cold I didn't think my whole body temperature dropped.

I felt myself being moved and a shirt going over my head and I clenched my teeth together hard to stop from screaming out loud.

"Oh sweetheart I'm sorry." Stark moaned.

"S'not your fault.'' I muttered. Taking in another deep breath, but as they started wrapping the blanket around me I gasped in agony and Stark immediately started apologizing. I opened my eyes slowly again and noticed how desolate and sad he looked.

Erik was just gazing at me with hooded blue eyes and I realized I needed to tell him something.

"Erik, I'm sorry," I sucked in a sharp breath and continued. " We were so terrible to each other. I should have never cheated on you, and then said it was all your fault.( okay sorry but I really need to say this. As much as I dislike Erik I believe that Zoey was just as bad as him in the relationship and that really it's her fault they broke up…sorry, now continuing ) I messed up bad." I dropped my eyes then exhausted after talking so much wanting badly just to go to sleep.

The only reason I didn't just give up this internal fight with myself was because I knew that if I died it would kill Stark and I just couldn't do that.

"Zoey, I know we both were an odd pair, but I promise I'll never bother you two again. I swear on it. But, it wasn't all your fault it was an equal mess up." Erik said to me.

I could feel how Stark was touched by my words. Touched that even though I was in a terrible state I was trying to make amends. Then he realized something.

"Oh no you don't Zoey, your not going to stop fighting and letting anything happen. You have to fight it. Promise me you won't give up. Promise you won't allow yourself to die." Stark outburst angry and hopelessly, waiting for my answer.

"I promise." I whispered. Then I noticed that Erik wasn't even supposed to be here.

Stark noticed to and luckily asked and kept me from wasting more energy.

"Erik why are you even here?" Stark asked.

" I sort of followed you two, sorry." he mumbled sounding embarrassed.

"Zoey," Stark started gaining my undivided attention. "I'm going to check your cut, and then I'm gonna sit you on my lap because it's warmer than the stone floor okay?" Stark questioned and I nodded slightly knowing he'd notice. I really wouldn't care if he threw me in a tub of ice cream right now, I was so out of it. Though, my cut did need to be checked to make sure it wasn't infected.

My thoughts droned on as I felt like I was floating above.

Stark's pov.

My poor Zoey. She was so hurt and she was barely even with us anymore.

Carefully I fixed the blankets and the shirts around her so that I could look at her cut.

Around the cut she had more of her beautiful marks which covered a lot of her body. The cut itself had faded into an angry pick line and then I figured out what an idiot I'd been.

Without even waiting for Zoey's approval I took my nail and cut a long dash across my wrist. Then I put my wrist up to her mouth.

She moaned and then tried grabbing onto my wrist, but I kept her arms to her sides and just lowered my wrist closer to her so that it was almost in her mouth.

I noticed Erik who was staring at us and then turned away not wanting to see us in this pleasure.

Moaning in synchronization Zoey and I felt pleasure together as she sucked and she got strong enough where her emotions were readable. Yet, there was something that was still taking a lot of energy out of her and was causing her to stay really weak.

She stopped sucking my wrist and her eyes opened fully for once and they smiled up at me.

_Thank you. _She sent through the bond.

"Your welcome." I answered out loud smiling sadly at her and then slowly gathering her into my lap, keeping my movements even so she wouldn't go through any pain. During our blood exchange I noticed she had a broken rib, that was still unhealed.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of my arm stood up and I turned around toward the door to our little stone room and saw Erce the horse mistress glaring at us.

Zoey tried getting up to attack, because she was still pissed at her, but I held her back. What the wacko said next shocked me.

"Zoey you shouldn't do that not when your expecting a vampyre baby." Smirking Erce laughed, but I barely noticed.

She did not just say that!

Okay that's an uber long chapter so I want at least 12 reviews this time. As for the baby all of u who know me at all know that im not a stealer and to set the record strait I thought of her w/ kids In the beginning when I published one big happy family…so to all of u who are gonna freak at me just don't bother, cuz Im original too and I deffy don't need to steal ideas…on a nicer note that was the longest chappy yet so don't forget to review!


	14. Chapter 14

Okay love u all lots here's another chappie and don't forget to review. Oh, and total obsessive bookworm I luvs u lots lolz.

**Stark's pov.**

**After the words "your expecting a vampyre baby." came out of Erce's mouth, to say the least I took it better than Zoey. Who just happened to faint dead strait into my arms. Now being the cool guy that I am, I did the normal thing and almost dropped Zoey and fainted myself. The good news was Erik, surprisingly ,came to my rescue and gently took Zoey from my arms.**

"**That's not possible. There's no way she could be pregnant that fast!" I screamed at Erce, my mind obviously forgetting something.**

"**Who said the child was yours. I'm pretty sure from what I learned that Zoey had sex with another man." Erce retorted.**

**I felt all the color drain from my face. My stomach flipped and I wondered if I got punched in the stomach.**

**It couldn't be that asshole Blake's kid. That would crush Zoey's heart. I mean I knew that she'd take care of it fine, but it would be a reminder everyday of what she did.**

"**No, it couldn't….it…it can't be." I stuttered out, praying to Nyx that it wasn't Loren's baby.**

"**Whatever you say. Well I think I'm going to go now, so bye." she said as she started exiting the room.**

"**Wait!" Erik called out making her stop. His eyes were filled with shock as he continued. "How do you even know this? Your not a doctor." **

"**Apparently you don't know, but many people have been supporting Kalona's cause. And some of them **_**are **_**doctors." Smirking like the evil witch she was she exited the room, slamming the door behind her.**

**I fell to the ground in shock and then looked up at Erik silently asking him to hand me Zoey. Being smart he did.**

**Running my hand through her hair I softly murmured her name to wake her up. **

**Erik was gazing at us from my side, because he just sat down next to me.**

"**Stark." Zoey mumbled drawing my attention to her. **

"**Yes." I said though it came out sort of strangled because my throat was tight.**

**Her eyes opened slowly leaving me to melt into her beautiful orbs. **

"**Oh goddess no, that means it wasn't a dream." Zoey frowned tears pooling in her eyes. "Stark I can't be pregnant it's not possible….I, I don't want I child if it can't be yours."**

**Tears started streaming down her cheeks and she started gasping for air. Just as I was about to calm her the air around us shimmered and the most outrageous thing happened.**

**Our goddess, Nyx, appeared. **

"**Nyx!" Zoey cried as she tried standing up out of my arms, just to stumble and have me catch her.**

"**Hello Zoeybird," she smiled at Zoey then looked at Erik and me and still smiling said hello.**

"**Nyx, is it true, am I," Zoey took a huge breath, "pregnant?" the word was whispered and full of pain and uncertainty. **

"**Yes, my dear you are, but Zoeybird, stop fretting the child is indeed the offspring of you and your warrior." she smiled down at both of us as I got up. Silently I handed Zoey to Erik. Then I ran forward with joy and hugged our goddess not really realizing what I was doing through my daze of pure happiness. After I let go of Nyx I started dancing around in a circle signing, "I'm gonna be a daddy, I'm gonna be a daddy not the loser Loren. Me, me ,me, me, me!"**

"**Stark!" Zoey giggled scolding, and you know for someone in such bad shape you think she wouldn't care that I was acting like an absolute idiot, but I guess I'm not that lucky.**

"**Yes, my baby's mommy?" I asked totally blessed out. Then, I walked up to Zoey and put my hand on her stomach. Surprisingly I could feel a little baby bump. My eyebrows came together in confusion and it was my confusion that stopped me from embarrassing myself more.**

"**Um, Nyx sorry about before." I winced hoping I wouldn't be turned into a frog or something. Luckily she just laughed.**

"**It's quiet fine. I'm pleased that I picked such a good person to be Zoey's soul mate." Nyx smiled warmly at me and I continued.**

"**Uh, Why is there a bump already on Zoey's stomach?'' I asked nervously. Zoey and Erik gasped and Zoey put her hand on her stomach just to gaze at it tenderly.**

"**Your child shall be born quicker than a normal babies, one because you're a vampire and 2 because of both of your affinities. Now, I am sorry but I have little time left." As Nyx said that she shimmered and started fading away.**

"**Wait! My affinities, I won't be able to use them will I?" Zoey asked.**

"**No I'm sorry Zoeybird you will not, for they are almost making a safe cocoon around your baby. Goodbye my children and do not worry Erik one day you'll find your mate." Then Nyx faded completely and I looked lovingly at Zoey.**

"**We're going to be parents! Can you believe it?" I smiled warmly and wrapped by arms around Zoey's torso protecting her and my child from the world.**

"**No, not at all." Zoey answered, and as I kissed her forehead I heard her soft snore and knew she was asleep.**

"**So, Erik, I guess you'll finally find a girl." I commented scooting myself and Zoey next to the wall so I could rest my head on the wall to sleep.**

"**Yeah," he said with a faraway look in his eyes. "I guess I will." he smiled slightly and looked in wonder at Zoey, my baby and I. **

**Alright that took a lot of work to write cuz im very tired, so pleaz be nice and leave me a review….also wat color are Zoey's eyes?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay a huge thanks to everyone! I luv u all! I have 141 reviews! Im so happy lolz, so for this chappie lets see if we can get 150 at least =**D** oh thnks to all the people who answered my ?.**

Zoey's pov.

Colorful swirls of blue floated above me. Sitting on a golden bench and looking out toward the sea I started humming tunelessly. My hair was lifting slightly because of the slight breeze, from the ocean that lay below me.

"You look very pretty with your hair blowing around like that." A voice behind me said softly and I turned around quickly.

"Stark how are you in my dream?" I asked smiling but slightly confused.

"I don't know, but I like this place. Your very good at dreaming up big places." Stark smiled and sat beside me on my golden bench. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt my baby kick beneath his touch.

Our smiles widened.

"One day when this whole mess ends we're going to live someplace like this." I commented noticing the beautiful sun up in the sky that I couldn't enjoy in reality that much anymore. I felt bad for Stark, too. He couldn't enjoy it at all.

"Maybe we can get a summer house like this. We can come out and have parties with tons of people on our deck and then after they all leave and our kids are asleep we can have a party of our own." Stark's mischievous smile showed and I laughed.

"Who said we're going to have more than one child. I don't know if I can take care of one." I said sadly as I realized I wasn't really joking. I wasn't ready for a kid yet. I mean I was only 17. My parents were so horrifying who said I wouldn't follow in their footsteps.

Just as Stark was about to comment the wind around us picked up and a shimmering version of Kalona appeared.

Stark immediately pulled me closer to his chest and I went willingly knowing I couldn't protect myself with my affinities inaccessible.

"Oh, Aya it seems you're here with your warrior. I thought we agreed we would do this alone.'' Kalona smirked his wings ruffling from behind him.

"Kalona you're a terrible liar!" I screamed at him, but somehow his presence made me feel tired even in sleep. If it wasn't for Stark I would have fell forward.

"Oh, Aya that's such an understatement." Kalona smiled seductively at me walking toward me.

Then I threw up, all over his bare feet and legs.

"Sucker!" Stark laughed and then Stark and I woke up.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay I love you all so much! 155 reviews! ur all amazing! well, here's the next chappie and sorry if the gramar's horrible but i cant use spell check and all...review! i want at least 10 more reviews! love!

Stark's pov.

Okay, even I have to admit that calling Kalona a sucker probably wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done.

But, come on, the guy/bird thing was really annoying the crap out of me and Zoey.

I mean we finally were able to receive some alone time and what does Kalona do? Ruin it! I can't even spend a few minutes with _my _Zoey. Not that she was a possession or anything, I knew from Erik that, that would piss her off. Still, Zoey and I loved each other and in a few short weeks would be parents.

Ha, me a parent of a living child.

"Stark! I have a really bad feeling about what you just did." Zoey fretted and I just wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. Erik started stirring from right next to us.

"Zoey, don't worry I should be fine." I smiled at her really proud of her for just throwing up on an immortal. I loved Zoey so much. She was so perfect, from her beautiful black hair, to her Cherokee features, then to her _body._ I almost shivered in anticipation.

"No." Zoey reprimanded and from her tone I guessed she was reading my thoughts. "I am, and we are _not _having sex while I'm pregnant! It could hurt the baby, our sweet little baby..." Zoey trailed off gazing at her stomach lovingly.

Okay lets just say that if I didn't love Zoey so much and this kid _wasn't_ mine, I'd probably be barfing at the site I was wittnessing.

"Um, Zoey what if it turns out our kid is a total brat and runs away all the time, and...and." I trailed off not sure what kind of problem child we could have.

Zoey didn't even bother responding other than to hit my head.

"Ow." I looked at her pouting.

"Did that really hurt?" She asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

I smiled, my lips pulling up at the ends. "Nope. Proving that you should just rest so I can take care of you in this even weaker state.''

She laughed as Erik groaned and sat up looking at us and then diverting his eyes to another corner.

Suddenly, the door to our little, ugly and poorly lit, stone room opened up only to reveal...oh an ugly ass loser.

"_Kalona_." I sneered. Grabbing Zoey, I made sure she was in a protecting embrace. Knowing my train of thought Erik got up and went in front of Zoey.

"Warrior. A-ya I really question how you could pass me up for this dead thing!" Kalona growled and both Zoey and I's anger flared. Zoey was the one to respond first.

"Kalona your just jealous! I mean how many times must I go through this, yeah your hot, whatever" I looked at her stupidly but she ignored me and continued. "But Stark is like 100 times better than you. Who are you trying to kid. I mean really he's nice, sweet, wonderful, sexy..." Zoey's eyes had that dreamy look letting me know she was undressing me with her mind.

" That's a lie!" Kalona outraged. "He's evil. He's raped women before friends of yours at the House of Night!" Kalona challenged.

I felt my cheeks turn pink as I looked down at Zoey hoping she wouldn't hate me. I read her emotions and to say the least she was not happy, at all.

"Who the hell do you think you re to say that! You've been raping women for centuries! You've been attempting to sleep with me since the first day! Stark needed _blood!_ You do it for pleasure!" She screamed and I felt her get really dizzy by the end so I just held her closer. Kissing her forehead I mumbled, "thanks, but you need to rest your tiring yourself out."

"Okay" she mumbled and then fell asleep. Wow this pregnancy was taking its toll.

"Leave us alone Kalona!" I yelled.

"Ha! Who do you think you are!" Kalona screamed at me walking closer to us. When he reached Erik he glared at him and just as he was about to push him away Darius runed through the door.

"I've found them!"

Review!


	17. Chapter 17

yay! 165 reviews! ur the best! kk im gonna ask for another 10 reviews forthe next chappie! lolz luv u all! hope u like the next chappie!

Starks's pov (cuz zoey's sleeping)

"Darius!" I smiled at the mountian of a warrior who was soon followed into our crappy residence. Behind him was Aphrodite, Shanuee, Erin, Damien, and Jack.

"Stark! Is the priestess okay?" Darius asked as the gang called their elements to them.

"Yeah, she's just tired." I answered then looked at Kalona. "Stay back you stupid, asshole of an immortal." I yelled at him as he tried walking closer to Zoey and I. Erik had already moved away.

"Kalona!" Erce screamed running in the room then stopping dead in her tracks when she saw the whole gang. Hey sorta like Neferet.

"Mistress these fools are trying to steal back my Aya! Kill them all!" Kalona yelled.

"Of course my love!" Erce said and suddenly her eyes flashed black and her hair, oh my goddess, looked _auburn _colored.

"Nef..eret. " I choked out.

"Of course you fool of a warrior! You believed that you could defeat me!" She went and grabbed Kalona's hand whilke cackling.

"Stark!" Zoey said jolting awake.

_You have to make sure she doesn't touch us. She fully awaked her Tsigi powers and with one touch we could burn to a cinder._

"Okay." I answered my eyes widening in horror and surprise as I looked at Shanuee.

She nodded her head at me getting what I was thinking and I knew Zoey caught on too.

Suddenly Kalona and Neferet/ Erce , who or whatever that was, came ablazed. They weren't really burning but it did stop them for a few moments.

"Run!" Darius and I screamed and holding Zoey tightly in my arms I dashed out of there faster than the rest. Home free, for the moment.

All I knew was that I was going to protect Zoey and my child even if it cost my life. It was my new and only chance.

Okay! There im done with burned! i know it's a really wierd ending but im done ttly now...jkjk ill write the next story soon. I really gtg. bye! review and ill put the next story up soon itll be a new chance.


End file.
